


Ephemeral

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Shounen Onmyouji
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome, ij porn battle, smut in abstraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiko is observant, and thoughtful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [IJ's Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/), to the prompt "Shounen Onmyouji, Guren/Akiko, sharing." Less smut than smut-in-abstract-contemplation. 214 words.

**Ephemeral**

Akiko has seen the marks on Masahiro's body: scratches, delicate ones that trace parallel lines across his chest and down his back, over his thighs and rear. They don't show up often, just occasionally--generally after Masahiro has managed to do something insanely brave. Or stupid. (Or both brave _and_ stupid; Ten'itsu and Tai'in's accounts are sometimes at odds with each other.) The scratches always heal cleanly and never leave scars.

Masahiro always blushes when Akiko runs her fingertip over them, even after all that's passed between them. She finds this enormously endearing. She thinks Mokkun might blush, too, if he possessed the capacity underneath that silky white fur.

Guren doesn't blush. He also never uses his nails with her, or in her presence.

Akiko finds that interesting, in an abstract kind of way, and wonders where the difference is--why Guren might scrape his nails over Masahiro's skin when he's always very careful to touch her with the pads of his fingers and palms that are flattened against her skin. Not that she minds, of course; Guren has a delicate touch, for all the strength of him, and it's delicious to be touched by him, slow and reverent, like something as fragile and ephemeral as a blossom.

Perhaps, from his perspective, she is.

**end**


End file.
